


Fusion Is A Luxury Not Everyone Can Afford

by Akiragane



Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Dancing, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fusion, M/M, More Bonding Moments, Musical, Nope we're just beginning!, Oh you thought it was over, Oneshot?, Requited Love, Swearing, Tentacles, The Fans Made Me Do It, Vaggie is so done, Valentino is a dick, Violence, blood warning, gun use, help me, radiodust - Freeform, slow burn?, stable relationships, still a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Angel and Alastor can fuse into Radiodust, and when word breaks out about it, Vox and Valentino want that power for themselves.Going further into the schematics of fusion as well as the relationship between Angel and Alastor, we watch as our beloved characters fight for a territorial takedown that could threaten to destroy all of Hell.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736512
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	Fusion Is A Luxury Not Everyone Can Afford

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness!  
> There were so many requests for a Part 2 with a Valentino/Vox fusion I just had to write it.  
> Just a quick little note before the story begins, the fusion details are not the same thing as in Steven Universe, even though I joked about it in the last fic, but Alastor and Angel can't accidentally fuse, it has to be a conscious decision on both of their parts, and they don't see fusion as a relationship. But it is very similar.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"All I'm sayin' is that it doesn't make sense that his name is Husk like a dog but is a cat."

Alastor rolled his eyes. He and Angel were out on a shopping trip, getting some items for the hotel. Alastor wanted to go alone but then Angel tagged along, and if he was being honest, Alastor was kind of glad for the company.

"Angel, like I've said before, it doesn't matter what Husk is. He's a clown and that's all that matters."

Angel snorted. "I guess ya do have a sense of humor, don't ya, Smiles?" he said, bumping Alastor with an elbow.

Alastor sidestepped the contact and shook his head. "Perish the thought, darling."

Angel smirked. "Alright, alright. You win, toots."

There was a loud crash coming from the front of the shopping market they were at. Alastor turned around in the direction of several lesser demons running in with guns a-blazing. Angel looked over and sighed dramatically. "Well, shit. Would ya look at that."

"Do we need to take care of them?" Alastor leaned back and asked.

Angel smiled widely. "We gonna do the thing?"

Alastor shrugged. "I don't see why not. Radiodust is better at not leaving messes, after all. I say we go for it."

Alastor stood up straight and offered his hand to Angel, who promptly took it. Alastor grabbed him by the waist, spun him around, then lifted him up. By the time Angel's feet touched the ground they had become one.

"HEY! You there! Stop and hand over yer money before I shoot ya!" one of the gangsters shouted, pointing his measly shotgun at Radiodust, who was busy adjusting their chest floof. "HEY! Did ya hear what I said."

" _ **Oh, darling I heard you**_." they said, spinning around. " _ **But I'm afraid you are capable of laying even a finger on me**_."

A tentacle shot out of the ground and impaled the demon. Radiodust summoned Alastor's staff and spoke into it. " _ **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight massacre! Brought to you by yours truly, Radiodust**_!"

Other demons came over, to which Radiodust summon a gun out of nowhere. " _ **Our first victims will be these lovely dickwads right here**_!"

Radiodust wasted no time in plowed them all down in the blink of an eye. Their smile widened as they ran through the market, shooting some of the demons causing trouble while attacking them with tentacles in their blind spots.

Finally, they got to the boss. A fat man with grey fur, he looked like a werewolf gave up on being scary and just decided to eat for the rest of his life. "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

Radiodust spun around their staff and leaned on it. " _ **Introductions aren't necessary, sweetheart. I'm just here to kick your ass**_."

The guy laughed. "And what are you going to do, strangle me with your stick arms? Sorry, but you'll end up dead if you brawl with me."

Radiodust's smile turned sinister. " _ **Too late, toots**_."

Tentacles burst out of the ground behind them, looking for fresh flesh to feast on. The boss stared at them in terror. "Darling, I'll ask you once to back the FUCK away before you end up getting hurt." Radiodust spoke. " _ **I'll count to three**_... _**One**_."

The boss backed up, but it was like he was frozen. " _ **Two**_..." Radiodust stepped forward.

"Who are you?!" the guy yelled.

Radiodust smirked. " _ **Remember my name, hon**_."

The tentacles stabbed the guy in the gut. Blood spilled from his mouth. He wasn't quite dead yet, so Radiodust walked up to him and lifted his chin towards them. " ** _My name is Radiodust_**. _**I am the unholy creation of Alastor and Angel Dust**_. **_But I suppose you won't be around much longer to understand what that means_**."

The guy coughed out more blood. "You... you fucking fa-"

Radiodust shot him so many times in the head his brains were splattered all over the poor guy walking behind him. " _ **Never. Use. Those. Words. In. Front. Of. Me.**_ "

Not that he could hear them anyway.

They walked a little aways away from the commotion and then infused, Angel being held in Alastor's arms, to which he promptly stepped away from. "Hey, pretty fun, huh?"

Alastor shrugged. "I can't say I disagree. If we're being honest, I enjoy being fused, it makes me feel even more powerful." he replied.

Angel nodded. He liked being fused, too. But not for the same reason. He just liked being with Alastor, as one person. It was nice. He still had an over-bearing crush on the Radio demon, he had to restrain himself just so he could get those moments fused with Alastor. He just had to wait these feelings out, like any old highschool crush.

They headed back to the hotel, talking about meaningless things. This was nice, Angel wished he could stay like this forever.

"LUCIFER!"

Lucifer winced as Vox stormed into the room, followed directly by Valentino. "Ah, Val, Vox. What can I do you for?"

Vox shoved a phone in front of him. " _It looks like there might be a new overlord in Hell, a powerful demon going by the name Radiodust. They are appearing at random, with powers seemingly rivaling even the Radio Demon Alastor's!_ "

Lucifer waved the phone away. "So? A new overlord is nothing new. What is your problem with it?"

Vox crushed the phone in his hand. "Luci... it's not the fact that it's a new overlord, in fact, we're both convinced it isn't anything _new_ at all." Valentino interjected. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?"

Vox exploded with rage. "It's fucking Alastor and that whore Angel Dust in one person!" he yelled.

Lucifer sighed and hopped out of his seat. "Vox, you have no proof of this-"

"Oh, yes we do." Val spoke again. "If we're going by looks alone, the deer ears and smile from Alastor, and my darling Angel's other pair of arms as well as his blackened eye, that could be proof enough!"

"Not only that, but this demon possesses Alastor's staff, something no other demon in existence could get their hands on! What other proof do you need?" Vox shouted.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, so what if it is Alastor and the pornstar? What is the big deal?"

Vox crossed his arms. "Combined, these two could be even more powerful than me or Val here. We cannot allow that."

Lucifer placed his hands daintily on his own staff. Val walked up. "So we've come to request if you can give us the ability to fuse as well." he said.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "No." he replied.

"Lucifer!" Vox yelled.

Lucifer turned around. "Absolutely not. I didn't gift this ability to Alastor and Angel. In fact, they came to me in order to separate in the first place. All I gave them was the choice to fuse again whenever they pleased. I understand that they might be equal to my power, if not more powerful than I, but I can tell something like fusion is not a forced thing."

He turned to Valentino. "Think of it like sex. It's not nearly as enjoyable without proper consent from both parties, and often, but not always, it is done for one specific purpose, in sex it's procreation, so with fusion, it's _procreating_ more power with the fusion. If you force sex without proper consent in place, it won't be nearly as satisfying. If you do not have an established relationship with a person, and one that, mind you, has to be close enough to trust each other wholeheartedly and not to stab each other in the back, then the fusion will be destructive. So I cannot, in good conscience, allow you two to be fused together."

Val groaned and Vox started grinding his teeth, wait he doesn't have any, he made loud static TV noises. "Lucifer, how can you allow them to be fused then? You truly believe they have a strong relationship?" Valentino said, sounding distressed.

Lucifer nodded. "Whether it be romantic, or simply platonic, I do believe these two have a bond that won't be shattered easily."

Vox almost stormed out of the room right then and there. "Oh, so they get special treatment but we don't?!" he yelled.

Lucifer chuckled. "Vox, my friend. It's not special treatment. They only fuse when necessary, I'm sure. And I know for a fact neither have any interest in using their fusion for things like taking over hell. I know Alastor wouldn't be so reckless as to fuse with Angel for something trivial. He'll most likely only do it to protect his territory. But doubt they would fuse for any unnecessary reason."

" _ **Oh, FUCK YEAH**_!" Radiodust shouted as they were carried over the crowd.

They were currently in one of the most popular clubs in all of hell, and despite Alastor's initial concerns, Angel had convinced him it would be fun. They got dropped off near the base of the stage. They got spun around by multiple while dancing along to the music, people cheering them on. Radiodust raised their hands up and zipped up to the roof, where they began walking around on the ceiling. People just kept shouting at that as they continued to dance.

" **Since when have we been able to do this**?" Radiodust whispered to themself. " _I've_ always _been able to do this, a spider thing. I just don't do it often, but it is a cool party trick, ain't it?_ "

They spun around so much they were dizzy and fell back into the waiting arms of the crowd. They put one set of their arms behind their head while the other rested on their stomach. 

They got off once again, shooting finger guns at the other people while moonwalking towards the door. Finally, they were outside and away from people, so they separated. Alastor dusted himself off and Angel leaned close to him. "See, that was fun, wasn't it?" he teased.

Alastor shrugged. "it was quite enjoyable, though I doubt I could not have enjoyed it half as much if we weren't fused together. Thank you for that, darling."

Angel smiled and fluffed his hair. "I know, I'm awesome."

Alastor walked away. "Hey! Wait up!" Angel called out.

"We have to get back to the hotel, otherwise Charlie will be wondering where we went." Alastor explained, slowing down his pace a smidge to match Angel's.

Approximately five minutes later they were back to the hotel. Vaggie was waiting for them at the entrance. "Where have you two been?" she asked. She sounded pissed.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Relax, lamp for brains. We didn't go out and do anything 'bad'. We just went dancin'." he said.

Vaggie narrowed her eyes. "I don't trust your kind of 'dancing'."

Angel snorted. "Just because I like to climb up a pole doesn't mean it ain't dancin', sugar."

"And on that note, I'm leaving!" Alastor announced and seed walked away.

Charlie came out from behind a corner and saw Vaggie and ran up to her. "Hey! Vaggie! I need your help with some stuff, are you busy?" she asked.

Vaggie's expression softened into a smile and she took Charlie's hand in her own. "Of course. What do you need me for?" she replied.

"Okay, so I wanted to do some renovations but I don't know what color I want to paint the walls..." she started rambling as the couple left the room.

Angel watched them as they walked away. That was a perfect example of a happy couple, full trust in each other, and always happy when in each other's presence. Charlie was the only person Angel had ever seen calm Vaggie down. Even at her most pissed at him, with just a hand on her shoulder, Charlie would be able to shift Vaggie's entire mood. Angel wondered if he would ever have a relationship like that.

No, no he couldn't think like that. Alastor wouldn't want that for them, and he had to respect that. He could repress this, he could.

His phone rang in his pocket. Angel pulled it out and groaned at the number. He pressed accept anyways. "Hey, Val. How are ya?" he asked, keeping his voice perky.

"Angel, dearest. I'm going to need you in my office first thing tomorrow. There's something I want to... discuss with you."

Angel swallowed. "Yes, Val. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then, Angie."

Then he hung up. Angel wanted to throw his phone away. His boss was one of the few people in the world that could make him terrified as all hell, what did he want with him this time?

Angel opened the doors to Valentino's office. He, of course, had two girls in his lap and one rubbing his shoulders. He was a disgusting being to look at. "Good morning, Val." Angel said with a fake smile. "You said there was something you wanted to ask me?"

Val smirked. One of the girls whispered in his ear. "Angel, I know you have been fusing with Alastor."

Angel froze on the spot. Oh, _shit_. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." he lied.

Valentino frowned. Not a good sign. "Angie, I know you're lying to me. Tell me the truth."

Angel held onto his arms like he was shivering. "Val, I'm sorry I ca-"

Val stood up so quickly the girls on his lap fell off. "Angel." he warned.

Angel's grip on his arms tightened. He just had to keep reminding himself, he was protected. Val couldn't harm him in this area. "No, I don't have to tell you anything about my fusion with Al." he regained his confidence.

Valentino's mouth twitched. "So you are fusing with the Radio Demon?" he took a step towards Angel.

Angel let one set of arms fall. "I am. And me and Al knew people like you would wanna know how we did it. And he told me if ya ever threatened me about it, I'd have his protection."

Val flinched. "You have him on speed dial?" his voice cracked.

Angel smiled. "Even better. I have a way to summon him to my location at any time, anywhere. So long as it's a situation like this or any kind of emergency."

Valentino stepped even closer to Angel. "You're going to tell me how you did it, Angel."

Angel shook his head. "No, I'm not afraid of you."

Val crept up in front of Angel. Angel backed up against the wall. "Why you little-"

There was a puff of red smoke. Val backed up several steps, coughing and hacking mercilessly. Alastor put a hand out in front of Angel, smile as wide as ever. "My dear Valentino." he spoke in that dangerous tone that made Angel melt. "You wouldn't be trying to threaten Angel into telling you how to fuse, now would you?"

Val glared at him. "Alastor." he hissed.

"The one and only." he replied.

Then he turned to Angel. "Would you like to make him jealous?" he whispered.

Angel smirked. "Oh, hell yes."

Alastor grabbed Angel by the waist and spun him around. Angel pressed his forehead to Alastor and the next second they were Radiodust. Valentino gasped at the transformation. " ** _You will never be able to achieve this, not so long as you walk this forsaken plain_**." Radiodust spoke and jumped out the window. They ran down the side of the building, Valentino shouting after them.

Radiodust laughed loudly as they hit the ground. Then the two infused. But this time Angel refused to let go of Alastor. "Thank you." he whispered.

Alastor held on tightly to him. "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked.

Angel nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for coming to save me." he said. 

Alastor's smile relaxed a little. "Would you like to go back to the hotel with me?"

Angel nodded. He knew why Alastor was doing this, he couldn't let anything happen to his power booster, he couldn't care less about Angel himself, all he cared about was himself and keeping the other half of his fusion safe.

So Alastor hailed a cab and they rode back to the hotel. During that time Alastor let Angel rest his head on his lap, running his fingers through his hair. "Angel, does Valentino threaten you like that often?" he asked.

Angel blinked his eyes open. "Yeah, but I don't get to refuse him like that. I knew you had my back that time, but it was still terrifying for me."

Alastor nodded. They didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. When they finally got back to the hotel Angel ran as fast as he could to his room, where he could cuddle Fat Nuggets and try not to cry. Why has this caused so many problems for him? It seemed just being as close to Alastor as he was made him a target to all the big overlords, including his boss.

Angel closed his eyes tightly. This wasn't like him. He wasn't like this. Just put on a smile and a flirty attitude and everything will be fine. He wouldn't let these feelings get in the way of his relationship with Alastor, he wouldn't allow it.

Baxter set a bottle on the top shelf, then hopped off the stool. He walked over to his phone which was ringing off the hook and picked it up. "Hello? Who is it I am speaking to?" he asked. 

"Do I really need to introduce myself?" the other line spoke.

Baxter clicked his tongue and continued to reorganize his lab. "Sorry, Velvet. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering, are you particularly close to either Alastor or Angel Dust?" Velvet said on the other line.

Baxter choked. "Why do you wanna know?" he asked.

Velvet chuckled on the other end. "Just curious." she replied.

Baxter shrugged to himself. He picked up another bottle and began to clean it. "Not exactly. I go to the same hotel as Angel and Alastor works here. But they only time I've ever in attracted with either of them was a few weeks ago, during this weird incident with my fusion experiment."

"Oh, yes, you're fusion experiment. I've been curious about that too, mind telling me about it?"

Baxter smiled, delighted by the fact that someone as important as Velvet wanted to know about his experiments. "Well! It was such an interesting experiment. I actually worked a lot with gemstones in order to find the perfect one in order to get the kind of raw power in order to fuse two animals. I found that Flourite was actually very effective, but since that's pretty rare I also used others like Obsidian or even just a bunch of Garnets and Opals. I think I threw a few Smoky Quartzs in there."

Velvet seemed intrigued. "So, you're saying gemstones were the way to go?"

Baxter hummed in agreement. "But I couldn't use regular gems like Pearls or Amethysts. They had to be powerful and a lot of it."

"Ah, okay, I got it. Thank you so much for the info. I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later, Baxxie." Velvet said and hung up.

Baxter put his phone down and continued cleaning his lab, not aware of the chaos he had just caused.

Vox held Obsidian in one hand with a Stardonix in the other. Val had Flourite in four hands and Garnets, Opals, and Smoky Quartzes in the other six. "Are you sure about this, Velvet?" Vox asked.

Velvet nodded. "This is what the guy said." she replied.

Valentino started crushing the rocks together, causing weird sparks to flow out. "Okay, let's try this then."

Val grabbed Vox's hand and spun him around, causing more weird sparks to come out of the gems. Then stuff really got weird. There was a big pink explosion, and Velvet covered her eyes. When she opened them what she saw made her gasp. It wasn't a fusion, it was a monster. Half of the body was Vox, and the other half was Val, and it was huge. "What the hell?" she yelled. "This isn't like Radiodust at all!"

The fusion cracked it's knuckled. " ~~ **No, this is what we're going to call... Valox!**~~ " it yelled.

Its voice was like Val's, but with the static and echo of Vox's. It was terrifying. The thing stepped out of the room and started heading down the hallway. " ** ~~Now, with this new form, we could take anything we want to! We can take down Alastor, maybe even Lucifer!~~** "

Velvet followed it down the hallway, having to basically run to keep up with it. "Hey!" she shouted. "Wait up! You can't just trust this new form is stable! It's not combined like Radiodust is! It's just you two smooshed together! What if-"

Valox turned around and smacked her into the wall. " ~~ **Velvet, I don't care. This is more power than I could ever imagine, it doesn't matter if it's unstable.**~~ "

Velvet coughed, landing on the ground. "But-"

Valox grabbed her by the throat and held her up. " ** ~~Don't talk back to me, Velvet.~~** " it snarled and crushed her neck right then and there. Then he left her, crumbling on the ground, ready to go out to destroy Alastor, Radiodust, Lucifer, and whoever stood in its way.

Angel was asleep in the Radio tower. Alastor was making tea. For context, Alastor had saved him from getting raped by a few lads while on his way back to the hotel. Angel had passed out and was now resting on Alastor's makeshift bed.

Alastor sat down and crossed his legs. Angel stirred and Alastor's eyes trained onto him. He was interesting when he was asleep. Alastor smiled to himself and took a sip of his tea. 

Then a big explosion sounded outside, waking up Angel, making him fall off the bed. "What the fuck happened?!" he yelled.

Alastor ran to the window to look out at the commotion. What he saw was sickening. Val and Vox had figured out how to fuse and in the most disgusting way. They were using their combined power to destroy parts of Alastor's territory.

Alastor rushed to Angel and grabbed his hands. "Angel, we need to fuse, NOW."

Angel blinked. "What's happenin'?" he asked.

Then he went over to the window and saw what was happening. He whipped around with a determined expression on. "Fuck, let's do this." he replied.

Alastor grabbed him and spun him around as fast as he could, pressing his face into the crook of Angel's neck. A second later Radiodust had appeared. they jumped out the window and ran down the Radio tower. When they reached the bottom they summoned Alastor's staff and slammed it on the ground, causing a large crack on the concrete to trip the monstrosity that was Val and Vox's fusion. " _ **What the hell do you think you're doing here?**_ " they asked.

It turned around and smiled at them, drool pooling down its face. " ** ~~My my my, look what we have here. The demon called Radiodust.~~** " they rumbled.

Radiodust stood up to their full, still having to look up at Valox because of his overpowering height. " ~~ **Why, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm simply taking over what was once yours!**~~ "

Radiodust spun around their staff. " _ **Not gonna happen, toots.**_ " they said and charged.

Valox caught Radiodust halfway through his attack and held him up. " ** ~~Oh, you think you're more powerful than me? How cute.~~** " it said and threw them.

They landed in a pile of rubble, groaning as they sat up. Then Valox was on top of them again, hitting them over and over again. " ** ~~I won't let you stop me, not now, or ever!~~** " it shouted, laughing.

Radiodust kicked it off and then stood up. " _ **I am going to stop you, just you wait!**_ " they yelled and ran towards Valox and kicked him again. " _ **You have no power here, now or ever!**_ "

Valox started laughing, so maniacal that Radiodust's ears want to bleed. " ~~ **Where's your smile, Radiodust?!**~~ " it yelled.

Radiodust froze, then reached up to their face. It was drawn down in a frown. " **Angel... Angel are you okay?** " Radiodust whispered.

Valox ran towards them and choked them against the side of the Radio tower. " ~~ **Aw, look, their crying.**~~ " it cooed.

Radiodust blinked. Indeed, they felt their left eye spilling out tears. One side of their face was split into a tight smile while the other half was drawn into a horrified expression. Valox squeezed against his throat. Radiodust gasped and clawed at Valox's hands. " _ **Let... me... go...**_ " they choked out.

Valox simply squeezed harder. " ~~ **Not so powerful anymore.**~~ " it growled.

Radiodust coughed out a bit of blood, then started vibrating. Valox let go of them and Radiodust fell to the ground and split in two. Alastor and Angel laid on the ground next to each other, coughing and shivering. Valox smirked. " ~~ **That's that then.**~~ "

It started walking away. Alastor tried getting up, just to fall back down to the ground. Angel was crying beside him. "F-Fuck..." Angel whispered. "Al, I'm so sorry."

Alastor wiped away some of Angel's tears. "No, it's not your fault. It's okay."

"No! It's not okay! That isn't a stable fusion! We are! But because I'm so stupid we aren't at our most powerful!"

Alastor was taken aback by this. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm fucking in love with you, but I'm trying to suppress that! And now we're not as powerful as we could be because I'm an absolute fucking idiot!"

Alastor was rendered speechless. That was the last thing he expected Angel to say. His tears were coming down in streams now. "I'm supposed to be strong and confident and flirty, but I can't when it's shitty situations like this 'cause I care about you and don't want ya to get hurt and it's hard to see Val and Vox with an unstable fusion because they don't care about each other and-"

"Angel... please just stop..."

Angel sniffed and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry." he choked on those last words.

Alastor leaned in close to him. "Do you truly believe the more stable relationship we have the more powerful our fusion will be?"

Angel nodded furiously. "Yeah, yeah I do." he replied.

Alastor caressed the sides of Angel's face carefully. "And you have strong feelings for me but have been repressing them?"

Angel glared at him. "That's what I've been saying, asshole."

Alastor let out a breathy laugh. "It ain't funny!" Angel yelled, grabbed Alastor's wrists. "I know it's dumb and I know you don't feel the same way but-"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Alastor asked.

Angel stopped. He stared at Alastor, expression relaxed, tear streaks drying. "Wh... what?" he asked.

Alastor leaned in a pressed his lips softly against Angel's, who welcomed it. When they parted Alastor gave Angel a genuine smile. "Darling, I love you, too."

Angel smiled and hugged Alastor closer to him. They rolled around for a bit before fusing again. When Radiodust stood up, Valox turned around and smirked. " ~~ **Ready for round two, dearie?**~~ " it asked.

Radiodust spread out all six arms and whipped around. " ** _Born ready, darling!_** " they replied.

Then they raised their arms up and a pit of tentacles rose up from the depths. " ** _Because we are stronger than you._** "

The tentacles charged at Valox, who tied it's best to fend them off but was failing miserably. " ** _Whatever you are, we are not. We are an example of perfect fusion, a trusting and mutual relationship._** " Radiodust kept talking, loading their guns, and walking towards Valox, who were now entangled in the tentacles. " _ **You forced a fusion, so it is chaotic and unstable. Let us help you separate.**_ "

Radiodust plunged their hand into Valox's chest, right in the middle of their chest. It screamed in pain and tried to fight them, but one of Radiodust's eyes went static as they began to drain the gems out of Valox's system. Finally, they began to rip apart, and they guessed it was painful. After maybe a minute Valentino and Vox were two people again. The tentacles wrapped around them fully, squeezing the ever-loving lights out of them. Radiodust smirked. " _ **What did I say? I'm simply stronger than you.**_ "

Vox snarled. "You haven't won, Radiodust."

Radiodust clicked their tongue. " _ **If you say so, but now it will be impossible for you to fuse. You don't have the relationship that Angel and Alastor do, so you will never be able to fuse in the way you want. I wish you the best of luck trying to take me down if you can't even do that.**_ "

The tentacles launched Val and Vox far out of the territory. Radiodust smirked, then infused. Angel nearly collapsed but Alastor caught him. "Are you alright, my dear?" he asked.

Angel nodded. "I'm fine, better than fine, actually. My side hurts like a bitch but other than that, I'm great!" he replied.

Alastor smiled a genuine smile and leaned against Angel. "I'm glad."

Angel kissed his temple. "Can we go back to the hotel now? I'm absolutely starving."

Alastor laughed. "Let's." he said.

Angel sat against Alastor's chest, humming softly while Alastor sang. " _If I could just be close to you, to feel you when we're together, in a way nobody else can, maybe I could know you better._ "

Angel then joined in. " _Because we have something hard to get, something that's unique to us, what that is isn't a mistake, whatever it is I see it as a plus._ "

" _As long as we have each other, nothing can harm me and you, darling._ "

" _But the world's so dangerous, people killing even as we sing._ "

" _So we'll block out the explosions, we'll let go of the blood and pain._ "

Angel turned over to look up at Alastor. " _Because our bond is strong since it is love, which doesn't break or even strain._ "

" _So let me engage with you_."

" _Let me fall in love with you._ "

They harmonized on the last part. " _Let me adore~ you._ "

Angel pressed his forehead against Alastor's. "I love ya so much, Al."

Alastor raked his fingers through Angel's hair and closed his eyes. "Now, I don't know all that much about love, but what I do know is I'd rather be with you than any other demon down here."

Angel smiled and leaned in to kiss Alastor. The other welcomed it, bringing his other hand up to hold Angel's head where he wanted him. This moment was gentle, like music almost. When they parted Angel buried his face into Alastor's hair. They didn't need words to express how they felt, all they needed was to hold each other. That was the best part about not being fused, they got to be together.

"Love at first sight doesn't exist. Love takes time and love takes work."

-Garnet, Steven Universe 

"Love is the only word to describe what we've been through together."

-Anonymous 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear if y'all want a part 3... I honestly would probably burn myself out with that. Am I still gonna do it? Yes.  
> The quotes at the end are just a cute little thing I wanted to add since our couple is together now (in the fic at least, oh canon is going to be a bitch).  
> Also if someone could PLEASE draw Val and Vox's fusion, someone with actual artistic talent do that and SEND IT TO ME, PLEASE. If you do I will include it in the next part. Actually, any fanart of Radiodust or just Steven Universe memes with the Hazbin characters would be appreciated and will be included in the next part.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
